Future Loud Thanksgiving
by burtonfan422
Summary: Just an idea of what Thanksgiving at the Loud House might look like when the kids have their own families. For those of you familiar with my work, this is supposed to be something of a sequel to 'Lucy's Special Halloween.' It is probably not my best work, but I wanted to try a story set on Thanksgiving.


Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were driving their two children Logan and Lindsey along with their niece Clara to Lynn Sr. and Rita's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Clara's parents, Clyde and Lynn, were over at the hospital, expecting their second bundle of joy and had decided it best that Clara be with the rest of the family, feeling she would have more fun with her cousins than sitting in a hospital waiting room.

"Is your dad going to go crazy with the turkey again?" Ronnie Anne asked her husband.

"Ronnie Anne, we're talking about my dad, of course he's going to go crazy," replied Lincoln.

"Pop-pop makes awesome pumpkin pie!" replied Lindsey.

"Well, you make sure to tell him that Lindsey, he'll appreciate it," said Lincoln.

"Who else is going to be there?" asked a curious Clara.

"Well, let's see here, there's the five of us in this car. Obviously, Grandma, Pop-pop and Aunt Lily will be there. Aunt Lucy and Uncle Rocky are going to be bringing over baby Silas. I believe Rocky invited his brother Rusty along with his wife Jordan and their son Will and Rocky and Rusty's dad will be there. Oh, finally Aunt Luan and Uncle Benny will be there with your cousin Lara," answered Lincoln.

"I really hope Luan's family will be on good behavior this year," said Ronnie Anne.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lincoln.

"Well you know, they're practically a family of clowns, never can predict what they'll do next," answered Ronnie Anne.

"Just be grateful you never had to deal with one of Luan's April Fool's jokes," said Lincoln irritably.

"Why aren't Aunt Lori, Uncle Bobby and their kids joining in?" asked Logan.

"Well, we've had to settle an arrangement where we try to spend an equal time with one of the competing families. This year, they're spending Thanksgiving with mine and Uncle Bobby's biological relatives in the city," said Ronnie Anne. Then, they pulled up to the Loud House which despite years of abuse from the family, was now in better shape than ever. Probably because it didn't have eleven kids living in it at one time anymore.

Lincoln grabbed the family bags from the trunk and dispersed them throughout the occupants while he carried most of the heavy gear. Ronnie Anne knocked on the door and Rita answered hugging everyone.

"Why don't you make yourselves comfortable. Most everyone is already here, I'm sure the kids will want to hang out with each other. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne set their stuff down near the stairs and sure enough, the living room was already getting full. There sat Rusty and Jordan (who was in her second trimester) and Rusty's father watching the football game.

"Hey Lincoln my man!" Rusty exclaimed as he went up to help Lincoln with his baggage.

"Hey there Rusty, looks like your family settled down pretty well," Ronnie Anne greeted their friend as she gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, Will's hanging out with Lily in her room, I think they're playing a video game," answered Rusty.

"Kids, if you want to join them, nobody's stopping you," Lincoln told his children and niece. They didn't need to be told twice. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne set their stuff down and met up with Rita and Lynn Sr. who were both overjoyed to have them.

"It's hard with so many of us to really get together, now that all of you kids are grown up," said Rita with teary eyes.

"Well, we knew the day where we all couldn't be together for the holidays was going to come, it did and well, we just get together as we can. Now that all of you have your own families and everything," said Lynn Sr. as he put his arm around his son.

"Well with Lori's family having Thanksgiving with the Casagrande's along with Leni. Lisa having what is technically the first Thanksgiving dinner on the moon with her scientist friends. Luna and her bandmates performing the half-time show at the Thanksgiving football game. Lana and Skippy deciding to spend their Thanksgiving at the same game (Luna got them VIP seats). Finally, Lola was on a float at Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade in New York, my babies have gone on to do so much, I'm proud, but sad too," said Rita. Ronnie Anne hugged her mother-in-law.

"There, there, in a way, we're all still together, and y'know, we can watch Luna perform," she said soothingly. That made Rita feel a little bit better. Then the doorbell rang again. Rita went to go answer it, and everyone in the house could hear her squeal in delight as Lucy, Rocky and little baby Silas came into her house.

"Mom, do you honestly have to do that when you see one of your grandchildren?" asked Lucy who found herself forced to surrender her son to her mother who just couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Well, in a way, you Loud's should consider yourselves lucky. There are people out there who have trouble having kids, said Jordan as she waddled over to see her nephew.

"We're not technically one of those people," said Rusty, pointing at his wife's belly.

"You're darn right you're not! We may not be as fertile as the Loud's but we men of the Spokes family don't have trouble having kids!" said Mr. Spokes, still watching the game. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne dropped their gear off in the room that had once been Lori and Leni's, they were going to be spending the night there.

Lucy and Rocky borrowed the old family crib from the attic so that their son could have a nap in the room Lucy used to share with Lynn so he could have a nap. Luan's family arrived shortly before the half-time show so everyone, including the kids were able to watch Luna's band perform.

"Hey Jordan, congratulations on well y'know the next bundle of joy you and Rocky are expecting," Luan told her.

"Oh, thanks Luan, we weren't really expecting it, but then again, little Willy wasn't planned either," said Jordan.

"Mom!" her son groaned. Everyone had a good laugh; Benny just patted the poor kid on the shoulder, hoping it would make him feel better. Luan then got up and sat by Jordan and asked if she could just feel her tummy.

"You go right ahead, and thanks for asking," said Jordan. Luan gently placed her hand on Jordan's belly, they both felt a soft push and smiled.

"You never can tell when the kid's going to move around. I still remember at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's wedding.

Flashback to a few years ago, at a very fancy dinner.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were in their wedding clothes walking around, hugging the guests. When they got up to Luan and Benny, it was very clear that Luan was expecting to bring a new life into this world.

"We just want to say how happy we are for both of you," said Luan as she and her husband hugged the newlyweds.

"Yeah well, you better not have put snakes in a jar as our wedding gift," warned Lincoln.

"Don't be silly! I wouldn't-" Luan stopped in midsentence and immediately grabbed her stomach.

"Luan, honey, is everything alright?" Benny asked with concern.

"Oh, everything's fine, our daughter just gave me a double kick. Say, you two lovebirds want to feel if she might do it again?" Luan inquired as she grabbed her brother and sister-in-law's hands and placed them on her stomach. Then she gently patted it.

"C'mon baby, give us another kick," she did, making everyone in the conversation smile.

End flashback.

"Mom! Did you have to tell that story?" cried Lara.

"Aw c'mon sweetie, that was adorable!" said Lincoln who remembered the event very well. There was another touchdown and everyone cheered. A few minutes later, everyone's cell phones made a variety of sounds indicating that they had received something. They pulled out their phones and saw a photograph of Lynn in a hospital gown holding a newborn baby boy. Howard, her father-in-law had posted that the touchdown had given her the drive to push the little tyke into the world, unfortunately, she squeezed Clyde's hand too hard, breaking a few bones, and after seeing the boy that was now named Clint born, he fainted.

"Well, guess that means you're a member of the older sibling club Clara," Logan told his cousin. Clara was too brimming with joy to say anything so she just hugged her cousin. Everyone there joined in a group hug, letting Clara know how happy they were for her.

"It's just a good thing Papa Howard and Papa Harold are there at the hospital to help your parents," said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I recall Lynn saying Clyde fainted when Clara was born when Silas came into the world last month," remembered Ronnie Anne.

"That was a rough experience, but I wouldn't have traded it for the world," said Lucy. It was soon time for supper. Everybody gathered around the table. They didn't always say grace before meals, but as this was a special occasion, Rita decided to go ahead and say something special.

"Thank you for this meal, thank you for this day, thank you for all who are here at this table, as well as those who could not be here, and thank you for the birth of little Clint," she prayed. Everybody began to dig in happily. They got a couple of Facetime messages. The first was from Lola in New York, just to say hi and that she missed everyone but that she was having dinner with her boyfriend Winston's family. They got another one from the Casagrande's household, where there was a lot of chatter from both families. Lisa was briefly able to communicate with her family, telling them how awesome it was in outer space, and they told her the news of Clint because she was unable to get text messages. Then there was one from Luna, Sam, the rest of their band, Lana and Skippy who were having Thanksgiving dinner with the Detroit Lions, and they said how much they missed everyone!

After dessert, Rusty and Jordan got up to take Mr. Spokes home, Will was going to stay behind for a slumber party with the other kids (including Lily). Lucy and Rocky went back up to the room they were staying in, making sure their baby was clean. Luan and Benny were going to be staying in the room that Luan had once shared with Luna.

Near midnight, Lara had woken up to go to the bathroom when she heard crying. Thinking something might be wrong, she followed the noise to realize it was coming from Aunt Lucy and Uncle Rocky's room, they had left the door open. She never understood why she did this, but she entered the room to check on her little cousin. She looked down into his crib and saw him squirming about, crying.

"Silas, it's okay, I'm here, what's wrong?" she sniffed him, and was actually relieved to find he did not need a diaper change. Then she started making funny faces and that seemed to cheer him up. He raised his hands up, suggesting that he wanted her to pick him up. She did, and gently started bouncing him around. Then she noticed a bat plushie on the ground. She picked it up and gave it back to him. Then she tucked him in with his winged friend, and he fell back to sleep. She smiled and kissed her baby cousin on the forehead before going back to the room she was sleeping in. Remaining perfectly still, Lucy and Rocky smiled as they watched the whole thing. This was a Thanksgiving they wouldn't forget.


End file.
